Deadpan Productions
Deadpan Productions is a multimedia production company that is owned by Viacom. It was founded in 1991 by Ralf Hat, ''and is known for developing multiple popular television franchises, and other media including video games, films, and music. History After graduating from California Institute of the Arts In 1991, Ralf Hat with the help of Thatstuff founded Deadpan Productions. Most of the animations they did were low budget animations, most notably used in commercials, music videos, etc. Deadpan Animation and Deadpan Music arose out of the ground to become the first division of the company overall. In 1993, Hat left his job at to work back on Deadpan Productions, and soon founded Kingson, a channel which was launched on January 2, 1993. Kingson was a main result in making Deadpan Productions a popular entertainment enterprise. Ralf Hat started his very first animated television series, ''The Misadventures of Gecko, in 1994 and led to the development of other animated series including Instruments & Instruments (1996), The Sherry Show (1997), and Super Villains (1998), all premiering on Kingson. Deadpan Productions, was one of the few production companies to produce long running animation, and a wide variety of other media. TBA Styles Media made by Deadpan Productions vary in genre, but most media (mainly films and television series) settle in the comedy genre. A majority of filmography are animated and are aimed torwards both a young and adult audience. TBA Filmography Television Animation * The Misadventures of Gecko (1994–1999) (TV-G, TV-Y7 on-syndication) * Instruments & Instruments (1996–2003) (TV-Y7) * The Sherry Show (1997–present) (TV-Y7-FV to TV-PG-DV) * Supervillains (1998–2002) (TV-Y7-FV) * Risky Frizz (1999–present) (TV-Y7-FV) * Kitchen (1999-present) (TV-14-DLSV to TV-MA-LSV) * Shapes (2001–2010) (TV-PG to TV-14-DLSV) * Spooks (2000–2017) (TV-MA-LSV) * Luxemburg (2005–2007;2012–present) (TV-14-DLSV to TV-MA-LV, TV-MA on-syndication) * TV-Guy's Universal Exploit Show (2006–present) (TV-14-DLSV) * SpaceWar 101 (2015–present) (TV-PG to TV-PG-V) * Sticks Vs. Spiders (2015–present) (TV-Y7-FV) * 1% (2017–present) (TV-MA-LV to TV-MA-LSV) (co-produced by Axiom Animation, RaGE Animation USA, RaGE-Typewriter) * Super (2017–present) (TV-PG-D to TV-PG-DL) * USSF (2017–present) (TV-MA to TV-MA-L, TV-MA-LS, TV-MA-LV, TV-MA-LSV) * Orion Attack (2017) (TV-14, TV-14-DLSV on-syndication) Anime * GorePsycho Madness (1998–2013) (TV-14-V, TV-14-LV to TV-MA-LV; American rating) * Jigokusen (2002–2008) (TV-14-LV; American rating) (seasons 2–7 co-produced by Animoo!) * Revenge of the Warrior Strawberries (2015) (TV-PG; American rating) * GorePsycho HellHole 1.0 (2018) Live-action * Unit (2016) (TV-14-LSV) Films * Paper Cuts: The Unexpected Journey (1992) (Rated PG) (Distributed by Warner Bros.) * Gecko's Million Dollar Movie (1998) (Rated PG) (Distributed by Paramount Pictures) * Kitchen: Real & Raunchy (2003) (Rated R) (Distributed by Paramount Pictures) * Shapes: Race Against Time (2004) (Rated PG-13) (Distributed by Paramount Pictures) * Risky Frizz: The Movie (2005) (Rated PG) (Distributed by Paramount Pictures) * Nazi (2009) (Rated R) * Cryptids (2010) (Rated PG) (Distributed by Paramount Pictures) * Gecko (2010) (Rated PG) (Distributed by Paramount Pictures) * The Sherry Movie (2014) (Rated PG) (Distributed by Paramount Pictures) * Risky Frizz: Space Ninja Fire Squad: Ultra Movie Sequel 2 (2017) (Rated PG) (Distributed by Paramount Pictures) * Bitch Hunt (2017) (Rated R) * Dark Hallows (2017) (Rated R) * Spooks: Blood & Water (2019) (Rated R) (Distributed by Paramount Pictures) Online franchises TBA *